Running Wild
by Xx.WildAtHeart.xX
Summary: Someone once told me that you had to know the end of the story before you could write it; I disagreed, I believed well that you had to go with the flow, see where the wind takes you... Many times would they try to explain to persuade me that they spoke the truth. Each time I shook my head, and patiently explain to them my reason. Read For More!
1. Prologue

**Okay now I have had this story in my head for a while now and now I finally have time to write it. Not quite sure how it will go but please review with your ideas if you would like more!**

**Disclaimer for entire story: Anything related to Heartland does not belong to me! Also I would like to thank Michael Morpurgo! He is an amazing writer; and has influenced me greatly in my writing. Without him I don't think I would be writing these fanfics! Those of you who have not heard of him; I strongly suggest you pick up one of his books. He is the author of the award-winning "Private Peaceful" as well as the amazing "War Horse", not only me but many from the rest of Great Britian and all around the world have been inspired by him. It is one of those things that makes me proud to call myself British. I have VERY loosely based this story on one of his wonderful books "Running Wild" The story is based on a true story. I read the whole book in 3 hours straight; never once did I tear my eyes away, I was captured by his words. He is truly an amazing writer...**

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

Someone once told me that you had to know the end of the story before you could write it; I disagreed, I believed well that you had to go with the flow, see where the wind takes you... Many times would they try to explain to persuade me that they spoke the truth. Each time I shook my head, and patiently explain to them my reason. They would stare at me defeated, they would sit there quietly and watch me. Our eyes would lock, as we both tried to medle with each others thoughts...

It wasn't till that day when that someone left, when I finally gave in and accepted that their words were true. It wasn't until later in my life did I understand his reasoning, did I fully know why... It wasn't till my story ended, did I finally know the truth.

That, that someone was right...

It is only now twenty years on do I finally put a pen to paper, do I finally cry all those tears.

It is only now do I fully understand...

* * *

**Okay I know it was really short! But its only the prologue! Please review if you want me to carry on this story. Please feel free to add in some of your own ideas! I would really apreaciate it! As I say I will only update if you want me to...**


	2. The Shinning Stars

**Okay have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this so wish me luck!**

* * *

It is here I start my story, it is here when I cry all those long forgotten tears, it is here I will you will finally know the truth...

* * *

The wind whispered in my ears, slowly talking to me. Guiding me across the unknown plain. Beneath me a horse swayed repeatedly, his hooves clicking constantly, unearthing the distant hums of life beneath his feet. The further we went, the lower the sun became. Its golden rays comforting me coaxing me from my thoughts. I closed my eyes, sighing in content, knowing that I was okay now away from everything I had left behind. I knew that as long as I kept going, that everything would be okay, I just had to be patient. I knew that.

It was as I was up there, on Spartan; swaying in the glowing evening sun, that my thoughts finally left me. I could relax, I could sit there in peace, to be undisturbed by my thoughts, it was here I could truly smile. Where I could feel my head with good thoughts; happy thoughts, now that I had room in my mind for them to float around untouched, and left alone.

I sat there in peace watching each memory as if it was a film. A film of my life, my past life...

As the hours went by, the sun left me to the dark sky. I sat there an watched each star appear in the sky, I would scan the midnight sky for the brightest star, and when I found it I would follow it, my finger dancing from each star to the next. I would make pictures out of the glowing balls of light, each one I would name. I continued to do this until I had named every star in the sky, every picture possible had been made. I sat there, marveling at the stars, dazzled by their constant energy. At times a hint of jealously would flash in my mind, I was inspired by their constant happiness, each one content with its own level of light, not one would cross another's path. They all lay up there, in unison; each one unique. Over the hours, some would disappear, soon others would appear; shinning that bit brighter than the one before. Never would they replace them, they would just appear somewhere else, out of know where you could say.

For hours on end I sat there, my only movement was the constant sway of my hips, and that gentle nudge with my legs; to let Spartan know I was still there, that I was still with him. He was my comfort, him and the stars. No longer did the sun shine down on me, but it comforted me just to know it was there... Somewhere...

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review if you would like me to continue! Please feel free to include ideas! I would really appreciate it!**


	3. The Closing Days

**Okay third chapter now! Enjoy!**

* * *

For days I stayed like this, how many I will never know; the days kind of moulded in to the nights. Those long days were just a constant sway from side to side. Time to time, I would slide of Spartan and walk beside him. He seemed to know where we were going, I trusted him. Each day we would find a stream, and rest for an hour or two; I would no longer wince as my legs were ruled by that constant ache, that racked my body. I became acustomend to it, it became the norm. I no longer could feel those sort of things, I would just walk and walk, repeatedly placing each foot in front of another. And when I became tired I could pull myself up onto Spartan, my arms wrapping round long neck, finding comfort in his matted mane.

It wasn't long until the food ran out, we would now search endlessly for something to keep us going. For Spartan, at first it was no hardship; he had the grass, it was plentiful. But it wasn't long until winter started to freeze the days, to draw in the darkness only a couple of hours after it had lifted its dark blanket. It soon became harder and harder to find food, to survive; but we kept going, day after day we would plod on every second losing that bit more energy than the last.

We would stop, find cover and rest. I no longer tied Spartan up, because I new he would stand by me. He wouldn't leave now, even though you could see the pain in his eyes, he missed home. I could tell. His warmth, his understanding and the kindness in his eyes, was what kept me alive. He would no when I was tired he would find a stream. I trusted him. I no longer held the reins, I had stopped that a while ago, I just let him lead. Up here in the mountains we were alone aslong as we were alone; I didn't care where we were going or where we ended up... As long as I had Spartan I knew we'd be okay...


	4. That Night

**Well I haven't even thought about this story for a while, but after I read it again, I kinda fell in love with it again. I don't know its one I can pour every single emotion into. My other stories, like 'Story of My Life' and it's predecessor are both, all happy. This ones kinda deep.**

**Please review if you enjoy it...**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**

* * *

Those day's soon turned into months, the winter had started to take its tole; leaving me shivering, my bones rattled by every single little thing that the world had piled up against me. Spartan became more subdued, his usual bounce and energy a thing of the past. He would just plod beside me, keeping me company as we weaved through the depths of the mountains, the cold air; burning my skin. For the first time, in months I felt alone.

My emotions that I had bottled up for 2 years now, all resurfaced. Leaving me heartbroken and shattered, my whole life broke, destroyed into a million little pieces. That was when that day, roughly two years ago came flooding back. The reality of that night, the truth that had clawed away at my heart. That little fact that wore away at my mind, my common sense. It scraped away at my happiness, my bubbly, positive thinking. That was the night, when I shut down; when I stopped thinking all together.

It wasn't till, I ran away; that I escaped everything that reminded me of that night, that terrible night. I thought coming up here, being alone, risking my fragile life, would stop it. At least allow me to accept it.

I remember that night, like it was yesterday; it hasn't stopped racing through my mind for two solid years, every single day; I had that memory, that flash back, that hurt. That was why I shut down, an attempt to block it all out.

But it never worked, why would it work? That night happened, I happened, he happened... I couldn't change that, because I had to face it. I had to start again, to build up a new life, without him...

Because that night everything changed, and I finally realized the truth; I understood his words...

That night was the night Ty Borden died...

.:The End:.

* * *

**Well there you go! My third completed story! Quite like this one, it's different.**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**


End file.
